


Um Dueto de Destinos - Livro 1: O Ouro dos Abandonados

by NyangNikki



Series: Dueto de Destinos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aventura - Freeform, Ação, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Journey, Mages, Magia, Magic, Magos, Monsters, Monstros, Romance, jornada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyangNikki/pseuds/NyangNikki
Summary: No mundo fantástico de Saga, dois amigos de infância se reencontram depois de anos separados, ambos em situações desesperadoras.Halian, um jovem nobre tornado explorador de tumbas após a morte de seu pai, e Edmund, um jovem marinheiro recém-feito de refém por piratas, haviam prometido saírem em uma aventura pelo mundo quando crianças, se encontram novamente numa praia, e se veem forçados a cumprirem uma promessa que fizeram anos antes, de sair em jornada pelo pouco-explorado mundo em que vivem, jornada essa que irá iluminar a verdade de segredos do passado, e irá transformar os dois garotos que esqueceram de crescer em verdadeiros heróis.
Series: Dueto de Destinos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152062





	1. Presságio em Lembranças

A noite caía no deserto de Sakkrin. Ali jazia o país de Mal'Azar, um lugar de noites quentes e intermináveis, assassinos, dançarinas e mercadores. Sua capital era uma gigantesca cidade de arenito encantado, que se camuflava na noite e brilhava como ouro durante o dia: Tel'Oren, a joia do deserto.

A economia em Tel'Oren era a mais forte daquele país, sendo o lugar aonde o dinheiro e a riqueza se concentravam. Desde mercadores ricos que importavam bens para todo o mundo, até guildas de assassinos que aceitavam quantias enormes de dinheiro para realizar seus trabalhos, tudo naquela cidade era extremamente lucrativo. Quer dizer, tudo menos uma coisa, um dos trabalhos mais importantes e arriscados do deserto: caçador de tesouros.

Longe de Tel'Aren, naquela noite quente enquanto uma brisa leve assobiava pelo deserto, vários aventureiros se encontravam em tumbas e corredores profundos, em ruínas deixadas por civilizações antigas, atrás de tesouros. Os que sobrevivessem às profundezas, junto com suas armadilhas milenares e seus guardiões místicos, teriam que testar então a sorte leiloando o que quer que tivessem achado, arriscando não lucrar quase nada com seus achados. De vez em quando, entretanto, alguém achava alguma coisa incrível lá embaixo, e esse era o sonho de todo explorador.

Em uma dessas ruínas, as tochas eram perturbadas. Passos apressados aproximavam-se de um corredor isolado e não muito iluminado, um garoto passava correndo enquanto evitava olhar para trás, tentando ignorar seu perseguidor e a distância que diminuía entre eles. Tinha cabelos escuros, pele bronzeada do sol, e olhos cor de âmbar que lhe combinavam com suas feições infantis porém fortes, como de alguém que se envolve com coisas perigosas, sua expressão nervosa escondida parcialmente por um longo cachecol roxo que usava no pescoço e cobrindo parte da boca:

\- Merda, merda, merda. Aquele inútil do Kassim, não olhando aonde pisa. - Halian dizia para si mesmo em meio à fuga, ouvindo um som vindo de trás de si, e abaixando num reflexo, uma longa flecha passando num arco acima de sua cabeça e acertando o chão de rocha á sua frente. Quando havia visto o ser que o perseguia de relance, não lembrava de ter visto um arco com a gigantesca criatura morta-viva que o perseguia, um ser longo e mumificado que o perseguia se arrastando em quatro patas, sua máscara funerária demonstrando a expressão de um homem raivoso.

Uma pequena passagem se encontrava à frente dele, e ele podia ouvir a voz de seus dois outros companheiros ali:

\- ... Al! Hal! Vem logo, a gente vai fechar a porta, rápido! - Ele ouvia a voz de um deles gritando, enquanto se aproximava. Era Kassim, um jovem um pouco mais novo e gordinho, tendo pisado na placa que liberara aquela criatura em primeiro lugar quando andava distraído pela ruína:

\- Pra um gordinho, você bem que corre rápido, Kas! Vamos colocar você pra distrair os monstros da próxima vez! - Dizia Hal, sorrindo por debaixo do cachecol, enquanto corria. Podia ver à sua frente a pequena entrada, de aonde as luzes das tochas de Kassim e Helel brilhavam, começar a se fechar, a porta de pedra subindo do chão para fechar a abertura, e começava então à calcular. Se fosse rápido, conseguiria pular por cima da entrada antes dela fechar totalmente, e enquanto pensava isso, esquivava de outra flecha alongada que passava por cima de seu ombro, furando em seu cachecol. - Ei, esse é meu favorito! - Retrucava este, tentando ignorar o fato de que aquele furo por pouco não era em seu pescoço:

\- Hal, não vá morrer aqui, hein? Sem você pra liderar, o Kassim não sabe fazer nada, e eu que não vou arrastar a bunda dele pra casa. - Dizia a voz aveludada de Helel, um outro garoto que Hal conheceu à pouco mais de um ano, e que demonstrara interesse e talento para explorar as ruínas com eles. Sua voz parecia levemente incomodada, quase como se ele mesmo não tivesse fugido da criatura minutos atrás.

Hal observava a passagem se fechando. Os metros entre ele e a porta diminuíam, mas os centímetros dela pelos quais poderia passar também.

Pegando impulso para pular, entretanto, Hal podia ouvir um som bem baixo, como de um mecanismo travando. Ao olhar levemente para trás, podia ver de relance a ponta de uma flecha saindo da boca da criatura, que parecia mirar na abertura da porta, antecipando as ações do garoto. Notando isso, Hal virava totalmente para a criatura, e pulava para trás, estendendo seus braços como num mergulho de costas, enquanto podia ouvir a flecha disparando no mesmo sentido que seu corpo.

Os próximos instantes passavam como uma eternidade na mente de Hal, enquanto sua cabeça passava pela passagem e podia ver o céu noturno do outro lado daquela porta, suas costas levemente raspando contra o pedaço de pedra que subia para fechar a passagem, e a flecha passando a dois ou três centímetros de seu nariz.

Seu corpo começava a descer, e olhando diretamente para a frente a fim de ver o chão que se aproximava, estendia seus braços para tentar parar sua queda e não cair de costas ou de cabeça na areia.

Uma de suas mãos tocava, enfim, a areia, e ele a usava como apoio, girando no ar e caindo agachado enfim, sentindo a areia através de sua calça branca. À sua frente, podia ver a surpresa no rosto de seus dois colegas, enquanto a porta se fechava, um enorme impacto abafado soando do outro lado, a criatura que o perseguia provavelmente batendo contra a porta na tentativa de pegá-lo:

\- Você... É bem flexível mesmo, ein, Hal? Estudou com alguma dançarina das chamas? - Dizia Helel, sorrindo de nervoso, o suor em seu rosto iluminado pela tocha que segurava. Vestia roupas simples, uma calça branca de linho, robes esverdeados adornando seu torso, contrastando com seus olhos cor de esmeralda e seus cabelos de um vermelho escuro, um ruivo quase da cor do vinho que adornava as feições andróginas de seu rosto.

Ao seu lado, o robusto Kassim vestia roupas mais humildes, apenas uma calça de linho e uma simples camiseta de pano marrom, com um pequeno turbante vermelho em volta de seu cabelo preto, seus olhos castanhos arregalados de susto:

\- P-por dragões, Hal, isso foi assustador! Por que você demorou tanto lá dentro? D-devia ter corrido junto com a gente! - Repreendia o rapaz, logo ficando mais embasbacado quando, levantando, Hal tirava algo de um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta, jogando o objeto no chão enquanto tirava a poeira do corpo, batendo as mãos contra a jaqueta marrom, a curta túnica vermelha que usava por baixo e a faixa verde escura que tinha amarrada na cintura, aonde uma adaga estava pendurada, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que o que quer que fosse encontrar aquela noite na ruína não seria de nenhuma maneira afetado por ela:

\- Você quer ir pra casa de mãos abanando, Kassim? Eu peguei um artefato antes, claro. Não tenho o luxo de deixar meus passos largos... - Dizia Hal, parando a frase para encarar o comparsa, que virava o olhar, envergonhado. - Estragar um dia inteiro de explorações. Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado, alguém menos bondoso do que eu e você teria virado comida de múmia.

\- S-sim, Hal, desculpa! - Dizia ele, recebendo um tapinha no ombro de Helel que quase o fazia derrubar sua tocha de susto, e o garoto de cabelos avermelhados se abaixava para pegar o objeto, o examinando na luz da tocha: era uma pequena estatueta comprida, de uns dezesseis centímetros de altura, esculpida de uma rocha escura no formato de uma criatura alongada, uma espécie de mulher serpente com seis braços, a calda enrolando e enroscando-se em meio ao corpo:

\- Isso me parece caro. Acha que vai render no leilão? - Dizia ele, enquanto encarava os outros dois, e Hal apenas se aproximava, pegando o objeto das mãos do outro rapaz:

\- É bonito. Acho que algum nobre babaca vai gostar, vão usar pra enfeitar a parede. - Ele retrucava, observando minuciosamente o objeto, enquanto Kassim parecia rir sozinho daquilo como se fosse uma piada. - Bom, Lel, vai buscar os camelos com o Kas, eu preciso de um tempo pra respirar depois disso...

\- Sim, chefe! - Diziam os outros dois, Helel sorrindo enquanto saiam andando para o lugar não tão distante aonde haviam deixado os animais que os trouxeram ali naquela hora da noite. Enquanto os observava, Halian se sentava contra a rocha da enorme construção a qual tinha escapado à pouco, encarando aquela estatueta que havia conseguido surrupiar das câmaras daquele lugar antes que o guardião da tumba o encontrasse, sendo atraído por seus colegas fugindo dele depois de acordarem aquele ser:

\- Com esse aqui, se eu lucrar pelo menos uns mil Ries, eu acho que já da pra pagar o informante. Preço alto pela identidade de um assassino. - Dizia ele, levando uma de suas mãos ao cachecol, trazendo à sua visão o pedaço dele em que a flecha havia aberto um furo. Era uma das poucas coisas que trazia de sua infância, e assim como o resto de suas roupas, estava surrado, mas por outros motivos, já que aquilo era provavelmente o melhor tecido que vestia, ou que havia vestido nos últimos anos, no mínimo. - Quando eu terminar por aqui, eu vou lá pra Gunsan. Com sorte, eu dou um jeito de encontrar o Ed, se aquele panaca não tiver morrido... Não, claro que ele não morreu. - Resmungava para si mesmo o garoto, um sorriso cobrindo o seu rosto na escuridão, já que as tochas que trouxeram foram levados por seus comparsas para buscar os camelos. - Eu só preciso vingar meu pai antes, Ed...

Sua voz não podia ser ouvida pelos outros dois, e longe da cidade, era um dos poucos momentos em que Hal podia falar consigo um pouco, hábito esse que o ajudava a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Sem querer, seus pensamentos se viam levados à um momento no passado, antes de sua vida ter se tornado naquilo, quando ainda tinha uma família e uma casa para aonde voltar:

. . .

\- Hyah! Te matei, Hal! - Ele lembrava das palavras de um pequeno garoto de olhos azuis, seus cabelos loiros caindo em seus ombros acima de uma camiseta de linho impecável, enquanto acertava um outro garoto com uma espada de madeira, o golpe na barriga fazendo ele cair de bunda no chão.

Não deviam ter mais de 8 anos, os dois meninos, e estavam a fingir uma luta no meio do convés de um grande navio, enquanto alguns marujos passavam por perto, sorrisos no rosto destes enquanto viam a brincadeira dos garotos:- Hah! A-ah, Edmund, pega um pouco leve! - Dizia o segundo garoto, passando a mão na barriga por cima de sua preciosa túnica vermelha, franzindo o rosto de desconforto. Tinha cabelos escuros, olhos cor de âmbar, e pele bronzeada do sol, usando na cabeça uma faixa roxa, enrolada como um turbante.

Ele se levantava, limpando a poeira de sua calça branca, agora um pouco acinzentada de sujeira na parte de trás, e encarava o amigo de olhos azuis enquanto balançava a espada de madeira de um lado para o outro, parecendo um pouco estranho naquele gesto por causa de suas roupas caras:

\- Haha, Hal, você sabe que se a gente sair em aventura você vai precisar ser forte, né? - Perguntava Edmund, também tirando a poeira de sua calça, mesmo que o pano marrom dela não deixasse a sujeira óbvia, e apontava a espada para Hal novamente. - Imagina se a gente encontra um dragão, ou algo do tipo? Ai eu vou ter que te proteger que nem uma donzela! - O loiro dizia, sorrindo:- Hah, você que pensa! Vou limpar o chão com você E com o dragão! - Dizia Hal, enquanto segurava a espada firmemente com as duas mãos e avançava contra Edmund para acertá-lo com um golpe na barriga, o outro garoto preparado para se defender com a parte chata da espada.

. . .

Em outro lugar do mundo, a mesma memória passava pela mente de um outro rapaz, que havia acordado no meio da noite de um sono profundo, com sonhos que já havia esquecido.

Para ele, os detalhes da luta se tornavam vagos a partir daquele momento. A memória de Edmund não era mais tão boa, mesmo o garoto tendo completado apenas 19 anos poucos meses atrás, talvez devido à outras coisas mais importantes com as quais tinha que se preocupar todos os dias desde então. Só lembrava de terem terminado aquele dia deitados, esticados à alguns metros de distância um do outro, no convés, enquanto observavam o pôr do sol, exaustos depois de tanto lutarem e encenarem as batalhas incríveis que teriam um dia.

Em alguns dos poucos momentos que tinha livre no navio, constantemente lembrava daquela longa viagem aonde conhecera Hal, há muitos anos. O pai de Halian, um poderoso mercante vindo de Tel'Oren, cruzou o mundo á negócios no navio de pai de Edmund, de quem era amigo de longa data, e ali que os dois garotos se conheceram, se tornando amigos. Já faziam muitos anos, e Edmund apenas se lembrava de uma outra memória da viagem, a despedida dos dois, quando finalmente Hal e seu pai foram deixados de volta no grande porto de onde saíram:

\- S-se lembra da promessa, Ed! Quando eu for bem rico, a gente v-vai sair e explorar o mundo, então... Fica forte até lá! - Dissera Hal, enquanto limpava seu choro com as mangas de suas opulentes vestes vermelhas, no dia da despedida, e Edmund ainda lembrava de também ter chorado na despedida de seu amigo.

Para um garoto que passara grande parte da vida - até o momento - viajando de barco pelo mundo junto com seu pai, ele não tinha muitos amigos da sua idade, e pelo que havia percebido, Hal também era assim. A promessa dos dois foi a única coisa que sobrou da amizade, entretanto, e a vida havia se mostrado traiçoeira desde então.

Poucos anos depois, Edmund lembra de seu pai não voltando de uma de suas viagens, das quais o garoto não havia participado. A espera por seu pai passou de semanas á meses, de meses á anos, e enfim a carta com a noticia de que ele foi dado como morto chegou na pequena casa em Argia, a capital de Kaesera, onde Edmund vivia com sua mãe, mais ou menos na mesma época em que o garoto havia finalmente conseguido passar nos testes para se tornar um dos marujos da frota real de Kaesera, o centro dos portos de Izzera e do mundo todo.

Talvez o motivo de suas memórias estarem surgindo fosse pelo fato de que finalmente estava se aproximando de Sakkrin novamente, mas infelizmente não nas condições que queria, já que meses atrás o navio aonde trabalhava havia sido atacado por piratas, e Edmund fora pego como refém, forçado a trabalhar para eles sem quase nenhum descanso, dia após dia, e no pequeno quarto apertado que dividia com uma outra meia dúzia de marujos suados, ele só tinha suas memórias de tempos melhores como companhia:

\- Aonde será que ele está? Será que ele virou mesmo um mercador rico, que nem o pai dele? Ele bem que podia me ajudar... - O rapaz sussurrava pra si mesmo, com medo de que, se falasse alto, receberia bronca de um dos brutamontes que dividiam o espaço com ele.

Tinha algumas horas de descanso apenas, como todos os outros ali, antes de ter que novamente levantar e passar o dia debaixo do sol escaldante trabalhando para seus carcereiros, e podia pressentir que passaria o dia cansado já que, acordado no meio da madrugada, não conseguiria mais dormir. Entretanto, talvez por um milagre, podia ver pela pequena janela náutica ao lado de sua cama nuvens de tempestade se aproximando, uma vista nostálgica para ele.


	2. Afogados em Azul e Areia

Os primeiros raios de sol brilhavam sobre o deserto de Mal'Azar pouco antes de Halian e seus colegas passarem pelos portões de Tel'Oren.

Os guardas estacionados dos dois lados do enorme arco de entrada da cidade olhavam com expressões de suspeita para os três jovens montados em camelos, mas os deixavam passar ao ver pequenos pedaços de pano bordados, pendurados nas celas dos camelos, com o símbolo de um par de lanças cruzadas em frente à um sarcófago, deixando claro que aqueles três eram caçadores de tumbas voltando de sua última expedição.

A cidade de Tel'Oren ainda despertava, poucas pessoas vistas em suas ruas empoeiradas e pouca atividade nas altas construções de arenito pálido, mas depois de algum tempo andando pela cidade, os três podiam ver os mercantes na rua principal levantando suas barracas e arrumando suas mercadorias, se preparando para mais um dia de vendas.

Pouco tempo depois, chegaram num pequeno estábulo de camelos, onde um velho de túnica cinzenta e com um pequeno chapéu verde escuro na cabeça os observava, se oferecendo para pegar as rédeas dos bichos enquanto Kassim e Helel desciam dos animais, o rapaz mais robusto entregando um pequeno saquinho tilintando com as moedas dentro deste para o velho:

\- Bem, você acha bom a gente ir dar uma passada na casa de leilão agora, ou você prefere descansar antes? - Helel dizia, olhando com um sorriso para Hal parecendo um tanto quanto sonolento, cambaleando para descer do camelo.

\- A-ah, certo. Vão indo vocês dois, eu realmente preciso dormir, eu... Vejo vocês depois, tudo bem? Guardem minha parte do dinheiro, larguem ela no lugar de sempre se eu não aparecer logo. - Dizia Hal, com um sorriso nervoso, enquanto acenava e começava a andar para longe.

Ele sabia que sua residência na parte mais pobre de Tel'Oren, uma pequena cabana chamada de sua em meio àquele imenso bairro pobre onde os nobres e mercantes se recusaram a pisar, estava longe demais para seus passos cansados alcançarem, então ele se contentaria com menos, procurando um beco por onde, despercebido, pudesse subir até os telhados do centro da cidade.

Em cima dos velhos tetos de tijolos de pedra, Hal se sentia mais em casa do que em sua própria cama, pouco a pouco traçando seus passos até um ponto familiar daquele amontoado de telhados, num pequeno telhado parcialmente coberto por outro, um quase-terraço em cima de uma casa abandonada perto da rua principal, onde um antigo cobertor o esperava.

...

\- Halian? Halian, tá aí? - Vinha a voz de Elin, sua prima, de fora do quarto dele na grande mansão onde um dia vivera com seu pai. Halian não a ouvia, entretanto, ocupado demais amarrando cobertores uns nos outros.

Seria essa noite, jurava para si o garoto de 11 anos, e não ouvia a garota, nem mesmo seus passos distanciando-se do quarto. Horas depois, com o extenso cordão de cobertores, o garoto descia pela janela de seu quarto, fugindo pela noite.

Parte do caminho, Halian fugiu dos guardas da casa, homens contratados por seu tio que o garoto nunca havia visto na vida, e apenas fazia-o sentir-se com mais saudade dos funcionários de seu pai, todos dispensados depois da morte dele. Mas, em algum momento, os guardas pararam, e o pequeno Halian se viu em meio à cidade, na noite. Um dos cobertores da corda desprendera-se, agora envolto no corpo de Halian para protegê-lo do vento, e num telhado baixo, ele dormiu aquela noite.

Algumas noites ainda demoraram para ele encontrar finalmente um telhado onde os guardas e moradores raivosos de Tel'Oren não o encontrariam, e mais ou menos durante o tempo no qual os guardas finalmente pararam de vê-lo como "uma criança importante fugindo de casa" e apenas como mais um menino de rua, ele achou o pequeno canto coberto onde, por anos, dormiu em paz.

...

E abria os olhos enfim, no mesmo lugar no alto daquele telhado.

Dali, Hal podia ver quase todo o centro da cidade e até mesmo os palácios dos nobres, e caso subisse na pequena cobertura em cima de sua cabeça, poderia ver o bairro pobre do outro lado. O sol já passara da metade do céu, indicando a tarde, e o garoto sabia seu objetivo, levantando e despedindo-se do cobertor, este um pouco sujo mas ainda usável depois de ter sido lavado pelo dono à poucas semanas.

A descida era rápida, Hal já acostumado com o caminho, descendo pela parede ao lado de uma viela, e logo ele estava no chão.

Logo saindo dali, não demorava muito para entrar em meio à uma multidão, esta fluindo em sentido à rua principal, onde todos os dias centenas de mercantes montavam suas barracas para vender e comprar, e onde uma pessoa atenta aparentemente poderia achar qualquer coisa à venda.

O alvo de Hal não era a rua principal, mas sim uma pequena rua ainda movimentada cruzando-a, onde havia uma pequena estalagem.

E num raso beco do lado desta, Hal podia ver, escondido atrás de umas tralhas e caixas quebradas, um pequeno saco de pano, um pedaço de pergaminho preso nele, no qual podia ler: "Hal, aqui está sua parte do dinheiro, vê se não gasta tudo com garotas dessa vez, hein? Já fomos pra cidade baixa, vê se não demora muito senão a síndica vai ficar brava! Assinado, Kassim", e dentro do saco aproximadamente 1100 Ries, dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar uma pequena família de baixa renda por quase um mês inteiro.

Não era nem metade do valor necessário, sendo o resto dividido pelo centro da cidade, em vários lugares no qual escondia mais, e para despistar os amigos, era muito mais fácil falar para eles que estava gastando isso paparicando moças ao invés de pagando informantes para achar um assassino:

\- Uhmm... É, mais ou menos quanto eu imaginei. - Pensou alto o garoto, pegando o saco rapidamente e colocando no bolso das calças, voltando novamente para o meio da multidão.

Estava ansioso, e sabia que a senhora cuidadora das barracas onde agora vivia na cidade baixa ficaria preocupada se ele não fosse logo, mesmo já tendo pago suas taxas, mas ele precisava saber mais.

Há alguns anos, após descobrir a exploração de calabouços e começar a fazer dinheiro de verdade, gastara quase todo o seu lucro em diversos informantes, pouco a pouco conseguindo dicas sobre a identidade do assassino do pai, esta pessoa sendo um membro de uma organização antiga e secreta de assassinos escondidos entre o povo, os Sicários.

No começo, Hal não achava que iria se envolver com uma rede tão grande de mortes e intriga, e a paranoia o dominara em alguns momentos, sabendo que qualquer um não só poderia ser da tal ordem, mas também seu alvo em primeiro lugar, mas havia persistido, pouco a pouco chegando mais perto de quem sabia a identidade do dito cujo.

Depois de alguns minutos vagueando pelas ruas aos lados, pouco a pouco enchendo mais o saco de moedas em mãos e esvaziando os outros escondidos por aí, ele ia até a rua principal no meio da multidão, entrando logo em seguida numa vasta casa de venda de tapetes e tecidos, também aglomerada mas não tanto quanto a rua, os atendentes observando-o por um momento com curiosidade mas percebendo sua intenção e não se aproximando após ele fazer um sinal para cima, se dirigindo à uma escadaria nos fundos da loja.

Subindo as escadas, Hal se via num extenso corredor, onde menos pessoas perambulavam, com várias salas. Pequenas placas em cima das portas indicavam o que era feito em cada uma delas, de leituras de sorte à cuidados cosméticos, de massagens à outras coisas menos lícitas, e na frente de uma dessas salas parava Hal, batendo rapidamente contra a porta da sala com a placa de "Informações", facilmente confundida e ignorada como se fosse apenas um lugar para se tirar dúvidas sobre os outros serviços, coisa a qual também era.

Uma jovem abria a porta segundos depois, uma bela moça de pele cor de caramelo e longos cabelos pretos ondulados, e usava óculos e um longo vestido de vermelhos e laranjas, cores caras, à encarar Hal por alguns segundos com suspeita:

\- Se está procurando a sala de fumo, é naquela porta ali! - A garota dizia, à apontar para uma porta um pouco mais distante, onde tanto ricos quanto pobres juntavam-se para inalar substâncias alucinógenas caras, drogas recreacionais "relaxantes" e altamente tóxicas que, felizmente, Hal nunca teve interesse ou dinheiro para utilizar após conhecer este lado da sociedade.

Hal ficava um pouco ofendido, claro, afinal de contas a primeira coisa na qual pensara era "apenas mais um dos vários drogados pobretões", os quais gastavam todas as suas finanças para se drogar, se afundando em dividas cada vez mais absurdos, geralmente terminando em suas vidas como pagamento. Em parte, isso era culpa de suas roupas surradas e de aparência pobre, mas era assustador este ser o pensamento dele à primeira vista:

\- Não, eu.. Eu vim pra falar com o Carim. - Ele dizia, entendimento surgindo nos olhos dela, que dava dois passos para trás e abria a porta para ele entrar.

\- Ah, claro, só entrar, ele está na sala ao fim do corredor. - Ela dizia, sem nenhum sinal de remorso ou arrependimento pelas palavras anteriores, e Hal apenas entrava ali, sabendo infelizmente que aquela cidade era assim e reclamar não mudaria muito.

O lugar era bonito, o chão coberto por azulejos limpos e pintados com formas e desenhos de diversas cores, parte do chão coberto em um enorme tapete vermelho cheio de símbolos de cores vivas como amarelo e verde, implicando uso de tinturas preciosas em sua confecção.

De frente à porta, uma mesa baixa com alguns objetos, pergaminhos e outras parafernálias se encontrava no meio da sala, em cima do tapete e de frente para uma janela de barras cruzadas, de onde veria a rua principal de cima caso estivesse ao lado desta, cortinas brancas balançando levemente com a brisa. Várias almofadas estavam jogadas em cima do tapete, entre a mesa e a janela, onde a garota provavelmente sentaria para realizar suas tarefas. Nas outras paredes, longe das cortinas, alguns candeeiros com velas apagadas, usados para manter a iluminação até mesmo durante as horas inóspitas da noite. E isso somente na sala da "assistente".

E, enfim, à esquerda, havia um pequeno corredor, iluminado por buracos no teto de onde a luz do sol entrava, vários candeeiros apagados levando até uma porta de madeira escura e maçaneta de metal, para onde então Hal se dirigia. Enfim, talvez, teria sua resposta.

\- Armas ficam aqui. - A garota dizia, apontando para a adaga na cintura de Hal, este arremessando-a sobre a mesa, alarmando a garota sem nem mesmo virar a cabeça, entrando à passos firmes naquele corredor. Ao parar na frente da porta, batia três vezes, e então uma voz soava:

\- Está aberta, pode entrar. - Proferia uma rouca voz masculina vinda dali. Ao abrir a porta, Hal podia ver o dono da voz, um homem alto, esguio, de longos cabelos quase cinzentos, vestindo uma túnica verde e um turbante roxo na cabeça, calças de um linho marrom-caramelo e sandálias escuras de couro. Sua expressão era de alguém cansado, que sabia demais, as rugas e linhas de expressão marcadas em seu rosto por aparentes anos de preocupações, debruçado contra uma janela sem grades, de folhas abertas, fumando de um longo cachimbo.

A sala em questão era, incrivelmente, menos opulenta, sendo inclusive aproximadamente um metro e meio menor em largura e comprimento porém de mesma altura da sala anterior. Apenas um tapete de aparência cara, quase idêntico ao outro, uma mesa simples de madeira com duas cadeiras, também simples, e um candeeiro apagado em seu centro, e a janela com uma pequena cortina marrom claro ocupavam a sala além dos dois homens, dando àquele lugar um ar sério, para discutir negócios.

O homem, Carim, então se virava para Hal enquanto puxava a cortina com uma mão e a cadeira do seu lado da mesa com a outra:

\- Feche a porta. Não queremos ouvintes do que será discutido aqui. - Dizia ele, e Hal o fazia, encarando o homem que lhe venderia as respostas à tanto procuradas.

. . .

A tempestade uivava em volta da Gaivota Cruel, a grande embarcação de madeira clara balançando violentamente contra ondas, as quais iam rapidamente ganhando velocidade.

Edmund, assim como todos os outros marujos a bordo dela, estava correndo pelo navio realizando várias tarefas de maneira apressada, sob o risco de receber outra poderosa chicotada do capataz dali, um sujeito extremamente alto de pele escura como carvão, careca, e de olhos pequenos e assustadores com os de um tubarão, já que por causa das poderosas chicotadas deste, a parte de trás da blusa de Edmund já estava rasgada, três grandes traços deixados nela e cortando-a em alguns lugares, também deixando grandes vergões vermelhos, ameaçados de sangrar em alguns pontos, nas costas do garoto.

"Se ele faz isso com um simples chicote, tenho medo de descobrir como ele é com uma arma de verdade", pensava Edmund, enquanto amarrava uma enorme corda, prendendo barris de alimentos e munição de pistolas e rifles em um dos parapeitos do convés, logo olhando em volta à procura da figura do capataz, aliviado ao ver este à chicotear alguns outros marujos que demoravam muito para retrair algumas velas de vergas baixas.

Ao olhar para cima, em direção à ponte onde ficava o timão e a cabine principal, ele podia ver a capitã, uma alta mulher de longos cabelos cor de fogo, olhos azuis e pele pálida como a luz da lua, segurando firmemente o timão enquanto encarava a tempestade, pronta para gritar e mobilizar todos dali para seguir seus comandos e aguentar a passagem da tempestade. Suas roupas pretas estavam encharcadas, marcando a figura de seu corpo, e seu ornado tricórnio vermelho já havia voado à muito tempo com os poderosos ventos.

A misteriosa e bela mulher, chamada por todos apenas de "Capitã Rubra", era ao mesmo tempo uma senhora cruel e gentil, tratando todos em seu navio - sequestrados e forçados a trabalhar ou não - como iguais, esperando trabalho e dedicação mas recompensando-os quando mereciam, recompensa essa que infelizmente Edmund ainda não tivera a chance de receber. E, nos poucos momentos nos quais todos do navio trabalharam juntos para resolver um problema, como neste momento, ela se mostrou capaz o suficiente para merecer seu título.

Pego em seu transe, Edmund não pressentia o estalo do chicote em suas costas, sentindo rapidamente a dor aguda subir pelo corpo, se endireitando no processo. O capataz o encarava, e o garoto se via forçado a olhar em volta à procura de outra tarefa, e rapidamente achava na forma de vários marujos falhando para fechar a vela redonda esquerda da verga mais alta do mastaréu central do navio, aparentemente receosos com os poderosos ventos ameaçando os derrubar do alto direto na água, onde teriam uma morte tumultuosa se afogando caso não conseguissem subir de volta no navio, destino este sofrido por um outro marujo apenas uns quinze minutos antes.

Rapidamente o garoto se colocava a correr, se agarrando firmemente na corda antes de começar a subir pelo mastro.

. Aquela tempestade era nostálgica, como aquelas costumeiras de atingir a costa de Kaesera, onde Edmund vivia, e as palavras de seus pais nos dias e noites de chuva.

. . .

\- Mamãe, quando vai passar? - Dizia um pequeno Edmund, olhando para fora da janela. Sua casa ficava no alto de uma íngreme rua descendo até o cais, e de lá ele conseguia ver a tempestade na distância, relâmpagos e trovões soando enquanto os ventos levavam desde roupas deixadas nos varais até caixas e tijolos das ruas, e era senso comum das pessoas ficar dentro de casa até a chuva passar, as piores tempestades do mundo ocorrendo ali por causa da Tormenta das Tempestades, um gigantesco ninho de demônios se movendo pela costa do país como uma verdadeira tempestade viva:

\- Logo, querido. Agora, sai da janela, se aparece um demônio e ele te vê, eles te levam embora de tão bonito! - Ela dizia, sorrindo enquanto se sentava do lado do garoto e fechava a janela, sorrindo.

Estavam os dois de pijama, a mulher vestindo uma camisola branca, seus longos cabelos loiros caindo pelos seus ombros, enquanto o garoto usava simples calças e camiseta de lã cinzenta e pesada, e estavam sozinhos na pequena sala de estar da casa, na companhia apenas de uma lareira apagada e de velas acesas, iluminando os cantos da casa junto com os clarões dos relâmpagos brilhando pelas janelas de tempos em tempos. Estava de tarde, incrivelmente, mas durante essas tempestades o céu ficava escuro como a noite, e o sol se tornava apenas uma lembrança:

\- Eu tô preocupado com o papai. - Dizia o pequeno garoto de 6 anos, enquanto encarava a cortina como se fosse um monstro cruel separando-o de seu desejo mais querido.

\- Ele já vem, querido. Ele está cuidando do barco. - Respondia a mulher, abraçando o filho com carinho enquanto o observava com seus olhos esverdeados, fazendo um cafuné em sua cabeça. Ela também estava preocupada com o marido, mas podia transparecer.

Alguns minutos mais de silêncio passavam, e o garoto estava chegando ao fim de sua paciência, quando enfim a porta se abriu, ele e a mãe virando a cabeça para a entrada da sala, aonde um homem alto surgia. Estava com seu sobretudo, camisa, calças e meias encharcados, tirando as botas ao entrar, e os cabelos castanhos cobriam seu rosto e seus ombros como algas, cobrindo seus olhos azuis:

\- Papai! - Dizia o garoto, quase pulando para abraçar o homem antes de notar as gotas pingando das roupas deste, decidindo contra a ideia rapidamente, tirando um sorrisinho da mulher:

\- Querido, como está lá fora? Terminou? - Perguntava ela, notando a aproximação deste que sorria e dava um beijo na bochecha do filho e outro na dela.

\- Sim, sim, pelo menos a parte do barco. Ainda bem que temos você e nosso pequeno campeão cuidando da casa, não é mesmo? - Ele respondia, sorrindo, e passava a mão na cabeça de Edmund, bagunçando suas madeixas loiras e as deixando um pouco molhadas, irritando o garoto. A expressão da mulher, entretanto, parecia azedar.

\- A parte do barco, James? Você não vai voltar lá pra fora, não é? - Ela perguntava, numa pergunta quase acusadora, e o homem apenas expressava uma careta de descontentamento com a resposta.

\- Vai ser rápido, Jeanne. Os meninos viram demônios no horizonte, você sabe como é. - Ele dizia, notando os olhos da mulher se arregalando enquanto levantava e ia até o corredor.

\- Demônios? - Perguntava o pequeno, olhando para a mãe maravilhado, e ela se via forçada a mudar sua expressão de preocupação para um sorriso rapidamente.

\- Sim, querido, eles vem com a tempestade as vezes, mas não saem sempre do mar! Seu pai e os colegas dele mandam eles de volta, mas as vezes eu gostaria de ver ele tirando uma folga... - Ela dizia, observando a figura do homem surgir novamente, em uma de suas mãos um longo arpão prateado e na outra um enorme emaranhado de cordas ligadas à este.

\- Olha só, Edmund. Aqui em Kaesera, se pesca demônios como baleias! - O homem dizia, balançando aquela arma metálica em sua mão com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, e a preocupação de Jeanne apenas aumentada ao notar o olhar de admiração no rosto do filho.

...

A memória era como um instante apenas, e em poucos segundos Edmund agarrou-se à madeira também. Com os pés firmes acima do mastro levantou-se, mas ficou agachado com ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo, para segurar-se ao primeiro sinal de queda. O outro marujo recuava para descer a escada de corda, abrindo passagem para o rapaz.

Era trabalho rápido, e quanto mais tempo ficasse lá em cima, mais chances teria de cair, por isso Edmund rapidamente puxava a vela e a prendia em vários segmentos do mastro horizontal, trabalhando do meio até a ponta.

Ao chegar na ponta da verga, entretanto, um solavanco do navio fazia o garoto quase se desequilibrar, rapidamente agarrando a madeira e quase caindo para o lado. Sua visão instintivamente era atraída para a água ao lado do navio, e num clarão de relâmpago ele podia ver sombras enormes movendo-se por debaixo das ondas violentas, aproximando-se da embarcação:

\- Demô- - O garoto começava, mas outra voz soava mais alto, a do marujo mais próximo daquele mastro, também encarando as águas com uma expressão aterrorizada, enquanto os outros começavam a descer dali apressados.

\- Demônios à bombordo! - Este gritava, e logo em seguida começava a descer pela escada de cordas também, os homens no convés ficando mais apressados e desesperados, Edmund podendo jurar dali de cima que, se não fosse pela chuva, o capataz estaria nitidamente suando frio.

\- Homens, se preparem para lutar, e maldito seja cada um de vocês perdido hoje! - Dizia a Capitã Rubra, desembainhando seu longo sabre, este brilhando num profundo clarão de magia azul marinho, ofuscando a visão de todos os observadores distraídos.

Alarmado, Edmund se apressava para amarrar o último segmento da vela, enquanto podia ver nitidamente enormes homens-peixe começarem a subir pelo casco do navio, em suas costas tridentes e lanças feitas de corais afiados. Os marujos do navio encaravam todos os parapeitos, com espadas, pistolas e rifles prontos, e a batalha começava assim quando a primeira mão escamosa chegava à vista, e o som de tiros e gritos, tanto humanos quanto demoníacos, inundavam a tempestade como se vento fosse apenas um sussurro.

O garoto no mastro terminava seu trabalho, e rapidamente começava a recuar para repetir o processo do outro lado da verga. Mesmo com a batalha lá embaixo, precisava ter certeza das velas não atrapalharem ainda mais os outros, impulsionando o navio para frente em solavancos, possivelmente causando mais mortes entre os marujos, e com alívio ainda teria mais alguns minutos antes de encarar os monstros.

Subitamente, este alívio era rapidamente cortado, como por uma navalha, num enorme estrondo, um clarão de relâmpago, e o mastro contra traquete se rachava caindo para trás, o lugar onde o relâmpago acertou pegando fogo, e com o peso deste mastro, aquele no qual Edmund estava também começava a se envergar para o lado.

As mãos do garoto estavam escorregadias com a chuva, e até mesmo a madeira onde tinha conseguido segurar firme até o momento agora parecia escapar de seus dedos, o garoto lentamente se desprendendo da verga de madeira e caindo rapidamente em direção à água.

O impacto com a água ardia, e o vento gelado e a chuva eram substituídos pela imensidão do oceano, quase quente para o garoto. Ele abriu os olhos e notou que, mesmo com as ondas batendo violentamente umas nas outras pela superfície, se não fosse pela força do mar o balançando debaixo d'água, o mar parecia calmo. Mas infelizmente cheio de monstros.

Gigantescos homens-peixe, facilmente com dois metros de altura cada, nadavam em conjunto se aglomerando em volta do navio para escalar seu casco e subir, e enquanto muitos ignoravam o garoto, dois deles vinham rapidamente até ele, suas lanças afiadas mirando o marujo indefeso.

Edmund não estava armado, como todos os "emprestados" -como eram chamados os reféns forçados a trabalhar no navio - pelo simples motivo de evitar rebeliões e motins contra a Rubra para escapar. Por alguns segundos, isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo entrar em pânico, antes de lembrar de sua pequena carta na manga.

"Debaixo d'água... Certo, talvez isso funcione!", pensou, enquanto flexionava os dedos em ordem, do dedinho ao indicador, como se imitando uma onda. Pequenas faíscas começavam a correr pelos seus dedos, e ao notar as criaturas chegando perto, ele estendia a mão em frente ao corpo, uma enorme corrente elétrica explodindo e correndo pela água em frente à ele rapidamente, bolhas de ar e vapor saindo dos demônios acertados por ela em direção à superfície, e afastando-os de Edmund.

"Na água isso funciona muito melhor...", pensava o garoto enquanto encarava sua mão, abrindo e fechando-a, e se sentindo orgulhoso do pequeno truque finalmente usado para algo útil. Não percebia ele, entretanto, o mar arrastava-o lentamente para as profundezas, e logo só as últimos bolhas de sua respiração chegariam à superfície.

...

\- Não tem como eu saber disso. - Dizia Carim, encarando Hal com um ar condescendente.

\- Claro que tem, você é a porcaria de um informante, você cobra esse valor altíssimo e sua única maldita obrigação é saber o que acontece nessa cidade! - Se irritava Hal, seu punho cerrado em cima da mesa.

\- Isso é irreal, garoto, nem todo informante sabe de tudo. A cidade é grande, e algumas coisas não chegam na gente, eu posso te apresentar um amigo que- - O homem retrucou, tentando terminar a conversa ali enquanto estendia sua mão para pegar o pequeno saco de moedas, mas Hal puxava aquilo para si.

\- Pode parar com essa MERDA dessa ladainha. Eu já dei muitas voltas nessa cidade e eu já falei com quem "sabia" das coisas nos quatro cantos dela. - Dizia o garoto, despejando as moedas na mesa, algumas até ameaçando cair desta antes do garoto colocar sua mão para pararem, e ele começava a empurrar uma por uma delas na direção do homem. - O Mikal da praça principal disse que alguém viu figuras encapuzadas pulando os muros da mansão na noite do assassinato do meu pai. O Jabir, perto do palácio dos Kal'Eldar, disse ter ouvido os guardas demitidos dizendo sobre como tínhamos sido atacados por um ponto cego enquanto eles trocavam de turno, e como provavelmente alguém já sabia da rotina deles.

\- Informações vagas demais, garoto. Não é nem o suficiente para apontar uma direção, quanto mais uma pessoa em específico. - Dizia o homem com uma expressão séria e irritada, como quem não tinha tempo para ouvir aquilo.

\- Eu não terminei! Baldari do mercado de porcelanas disse ter acontecido uma reforma no telhado de uma das poucas casas altas e próximas o suficiente para enxergar além do muro da minha nas semanas anteriores ao ataque, e por causa do tamanho e urgência da construção, muitos estranhos e "amigos de amigos" foram chamados para ajudar. Isso te ajuda um pouco? - Hal continuava, lentamente estendendo as moedas para o informante em sua frente, este começando a suar frio.

\- Não, garoto, isso não ajuda em nada, agora se pudermos só parar por aqui, eu te devolvo o dinheiro e- - Carim nem era interrompido dessa vez, mas simplesmente se calava quando a voz de Hal continuava.

\- Rumana do portão leste disse que, por algum motivo, todas as pessoas presentes nessa reforma não lembram até hoje direito de quem fez parte da obra, mesmo lembrando de detalhes vívidos dos dias e da época na qual ela aconteceu. Estranho, não, Carim? É quase como se fosse magia. - Hal dizia, encarando o outro, e no silêncio seguinte um pingo de suor quase ecoava ao cair no chão, tirando um sorriso do jovem. - Com alguns pagamentos à Rashik e Umar, eu consegui descobrir um por um dos originalmente contratados pelo dono da casa, e a partir de favores à eles, eu descobri quem eram um por um dos "convidados" para ajudar. E sabe a descoberta que eu fiz? O Said da loja de temperos disse "lembrar de ter levado um conhecido pra ajudar, mas não lembra quem foi de jeito nenhum". Pelas minhas contas, tirando a pessoa misteriosa, havia 11 pessoas naquele telhado, mas todos os envolvidos dizem terem sido 12. Você tá gostando, Carim? Você conhece todos esses malditos informantes, eles me mandaram aqui, e você certamente já sabia de tudo isso! - Dizia Hal, sua irritação se elevando a ponto de fazê-lo esmurrar a mesa. O silêncio reinava mais uma vez, mas agora era pelo medo sentido subitamente por Hal de ter incomodado a assistente a ponto de fazê-la vir checar a conversa. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, porém, ele voltava a olhar para Carim, respirando fundo para se acalmar. - Olha, resumidamente, eu já ouvi sobre terem visto o Said andando com um estranho que "parecia ser de alguma outra loja da rua", e já sei que na rua da loja dele quatro outras fecharam nos meses seguintes ao assassinato do meu pai, ninguém de lá lembra muito bem de quem fechou. Dois deles eu "achei", se mudaram para Gunsan, então só restam os outros dois.

\- Você é louco, menino! Quanto dinheiro você gastou, atrás de tudo isso? - Dizia o homem, assustado pela dedicação e obsessão do garoto pela verdade. - O que é você?!

\- Apenas um garoto que perdeu o pai por causa de uma injustiça, Carim, e querendo muito descobrir quem fez. Eu não passei os últimos 3 anos e meio da minha vida arriscando-a pra não descobrir quem foi. Você pode me contar agora quem foi logo, ou você pode me dar só mais uma dica, Carim, e quando eu terminar com o assassino do meu pai- - Hal começava a dizer, pegando uma pequena moeda quebrada ao meio, prática feita oficialmente com as moedas de Ries para dividir seu valor pela metade, e a jogava com força contra a mesa, a pequena moeda de metal perfurando meio centímetro da madeira e parando de pé como uma pequena faca, num baque surdo, fazendo Carim quase pular da cadeira enquanto encarava o rosto de Hal. - Eu vou vir atrás de você.

\- T-tá bom, garoto, tá bom. - Dizia o homem, sua fachada de profissionalismo e seriedade quebradas pela insistência do menino à sua frente. Ele limpava o suor de seu rosto com a gola da camiseta, e num movimento recolhia as moedas para seu lado da mesa, olhando para Hal com uma expressão cansada, deixando ainda mais à mostra as marcas em seu rosto. - Olha, por dragões, eu não te contei isso, você tá mexendo com gente perigosa e o meu pescoço está na linha, hein?

\- Só eu preciso saber disso, Carim. Agora faz render meu dinheiro. - Retrucava o garoto, se debruçando na mesa, ansioso pela resposta. Sua antecipação era tanta que quase não ouvia o som de algo assobiando pelo vento, e o próprio Carim era quem olhava para trás, curioso com o som.

\- O que é iss- - E uma flecha atravessando a cortina, se alojando profundamente nas têmporas de Carim, o corpo deste amolecendo e caindo sobre a mesa, deixando Hal abismado. Estava obviamente morto, e mais morto seria impossível.

Era certamente a primeira vez vendo um informante ser morto em sua frente, mesmo sendo algo já comum de se acontecer. Eles sabiam demais, e a única garantia de não serem mortos por isso e ainda poderem continuar seus negócios era sua palavra de não passar certas informações adiante, não importando o valor pago. Hal havia pressionado aquele homem a falar e agora ele tinha morrido por isso.

O que também trazia outro problema à tona: mataram o informante agora, e não depois da informação ser utilizada, implicando já estarem observando os movimentos de Hal, e isso fazia o garoto levantar-se rapidamente, correndo para fora da sala.

Na sala ao lado, podia vislumbrar o corpo da assistente caída sobre a mesa também, uma flecha cravada em sua nuca, e não parava o passo nem por um minuto para processar essa informação, correndo para fora e descendo as escadas para a loja de tecidos quase num pulo.

A multidão da rua principal continuava a se mover, como uma onda, e Hal se via em perigo. Sabia dos Sicários, eram quase lendas urbanas, e conhecidos por esfaquear as vítimas fugitivas em meio à multidão antes de desaparecerem. Entrar ali no meio seria assinar sua morte, e acabava dando meia volta e subindo novamente a escadaria.

Sua corrida o fazia entrar numa das portas, e os vários homens ali, inebriados demais para entender as coisas à sua volta, mal notavam o jovem atravessando a sala e pulando pela enorme janela que havia para ventilar o cômodo, Hal voando por cima de uma viela e se agarrando no parapeito do telhado da casa em frente.

A partir dali, ele começava a correr num lugar um pouco mais conhecido, os telhados. De tantos em tantos passos, podia ver o fim de um, e com sua velocidade ele pulava, alcançando o próximo, escalando as paredes quando o telhado era mais alto ou rolando para não se ferir caindo caso fosse mais baixo. Atrás de si, ele podia ver de relance quando olhava para os lados algumas figuras encapuzadas o seguindo, e nas ruas abaixo ele também via algumas outras se movendo pelas ruas, quase como se não estivessem sendo percebidas pelos outros em volta, dos quais alguns olhavam para Hal com curiosidade e confusão, vendo apenas um garoto correndo sozinho pelos telhados da cidade.

"Desse jeito eu vou acabar cansando... Eles não saem do meu pé!", pensava Hal, olhando para trás para confirmar se ainda o seguiam, recebendo rapidamente a confirmação. Os movimentos do garoto eram mais rápidos - passou a adolescência inteira correndo de guardas depois de furtos e, posteriormente, de armadilhas e criaturas guardiãs de tumbas antigas - mas estava ficando cansado depois de quase meia hora correndo, e o vigor de seus perseguidores aparentava ser superior à dele. Precisava de um escape e rápido, e achava ao chegar na borda de um telhado alto para pular, notando um grupo de camelos sendo guiados por um velho, enormes massas de feno sendo levadas nas costas dos animais.

Quase sem hesitar, ele pulava, mergulhando em direção à rua e sendo amortecido pelo feno. As pessoas em volta incrivelmente não pareciam notar, e o próprio camelo apenas olhava para o lado confuso com o peso extra adicionado subitamente, não vendo o garoto se escondendo na carga em suas costas.

De dentro daquele emaranhado, o garoto podia ver as figuras parando logo em seguida na mesma borda, mas não pareciam percebê-lo, e sumiram tão rápido quanto apareceram, deixando-o finalmente livre e, coincidentemente, sendo levado para onde já iria: o bairro pobre da cidade de Tel'Oren, um enorme labirinto de vielas e ruas finas, com cabanas e barracos construídas umas em cima das outras, já as enxergando na distância.

"Pelo menos uma carona eu consegui, mas o dinheirinho foi tão mal gasto", pensava ele, enquanto apenas observava o caminho, de dentro de seu esconderijo.


	3. O Sangue Flui Sob Tel'Oren

Ao parar com seus camelos para conversar com uma das pessoas que passavam pela rua, um velho carroceiro mal percebia uma figura saindo dentre os tufos de feno que seus animais transportavam.

Hal, a figura que saia de dentro da carga da carroça puxada pelos camelos, se esgueirava dali em direção à uma pequena viela ligada com a rua onde decidiu descer de sua carona improvisada, e despercebido ele cruzava aquele espaço, logo se distanciando do homem que, sem saber, o havia ajudado a fugir.

As vielas e escadarias da cidade baixa de Tel'Oren já haviam há muito sido memorizadas por Hal, que se movia por aquele lugar como se ele tivesse construído uma por uma de suas curvas e passagens. Seu objetivo era uma pequena cabana de dois cômodos, localizada bem no meio de uma viela entre duas longas escadarias.

O garoto passava por outras pessoas tão comuns e aparentemente desesperadas quanto ele, já que nem mesmo aqueles que viviam ali gostavam de andar desacompanhados pelas vielas do lugar não importando o horário do dia, e principalmente com o sol lentamente se pondo na distância e brilhando seus raios alaranjados sob os telhados de pedra, as ruas do bairro pobre de Tel'Oren se tornavam cada vez mais perigosas.

Enfim, o garoto se encontrava em frente ao pequeno lugar que chamava de casa. O que, num bairro comum, poderia ser uma única casa, ali era separado em várias pequenas moradias de dois ou três cômodos minúsculos, sendo resumidos a banheiros e quartos onde pequenas cozinhas e áreas de lazer eram improvisadas.

Com a sua renda, Hal não tinha como pagar por uma casa normal, e ainda mais com seus gastos constantes com informantes, equipamentos de exploração, e leilões mal sucedidos, e nem mesmo o suficiente para conseguir consistentemente manter um teto sob sua cabeça no bairro pobre seria possível para ele, muitas vezes até passando fome por causa disso.

Mesmo assim, a dona do lugar, uma senhora chamada Aliyah conhecida por todos como "Síndica", havia o "adotado", assim como várias outras pessoas que viviam nas outras casas daquele pequeno bloco residencial, que em qualquer outro bairro seria do tamanho de uma casa para uma família só.

Ali, assim como Hal, várias pessoas haviam encontrado uma segunda chance, desde mães solteiras com filhos pequenos, toxicômanos recuperados que perderam tudo graças às drogas e decisões ruins, e até mesmo criminosos arrependidos que em nenhum outro lugar iriam achar alguém que confiasse em abriga-los debaixo de seu teto. Kassim também vivia ali, já que perdera os pais cedo para a fome e o crime, e era ele que havia apresentado Halian para a Síndica à muitos anos atrás, finalmente dando ao garoto uma simples moradia naquela enorme cidade.

Era uma casinha pequena, com os poucos móveis que tinha acomodados esparsamente no cômodo maior, que era ao mesmo tempo seu quarto e cozinha, ali havendo apenas: uma larga mesa com uma única cadeira, tendo em sua superfície alguns pratos, copos e talheres de argila, um dos pratos com algumas frutas; A cama do garoto, que não era mais do que um colchão fino e amarelado estendido sobre o chão em um dos cantos, tendo em cima apenas uma fina coberta para passar as noites; E dois grandes baús de uma madeira barata e desbotada, onde guardava os poucos tecidos e roupas que tinha, tendo comprado ou recebido grande parte destes da Síndica, que costumava comprar tecidos ou roupas usadas e transformá-las em peças apresentáveis, que revendia numa pechincha ou simplesmente presenteava à seus inquilinos; E um cômodo menor, o banheiro, onde não tinha mais do que um buraco no chão para fazer suas necessidades, tendo ali do lado uma pequena caixa de madeira com os poucos produtos de higiene pessoal que tinha, alguns baldes de latão cheios de água, que o garoto enchia de tantos em tantos dias em um poço comunitário perto do complexo de casas, e um simples pedaço de ferro polido que ele usava como espelho improvisado.

Com um rangido, a porta se abria, e quase instintivamente o garoto se virava para o lado, pegando uma pequena caixa de fósforos para acender um candeeiro de parede que já estava aceso, notando então que o cômodo principal de sua pequena moradia estava levemente iluminado, coisa que não podia ver de fora com as janelas fechadas, e a mulher à quem respondia pela casa estava sentada de frente para a mesa, encarando o garoto que acabara de entrar:

\- Você acha bonito me deixar preocupada assim, Halian? - A mulher perguntava, uma expressão irritada em seu rosto.

\- Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas, Síndica, eu- - Começava o garoto, seus olhos indo até o chão enquanto sua mente procurava por alguma desculpa, qualquer uma, para poder escapar daquela situação desconfortável, mas não recebia o tempo suficiente.

\- Eu tenho um nome, Hal, não seja rude! - Retrucava ela, cortando a frase do garoto como uma navalha. Era como uma mãe brava com um filho que pulou a janela para escapar do castigo, mas mesmo sabendo que não receberia palmadas, a apreensão do garoto era igualmente palpável à de uma criança acuada.

\- Senhora Aliyah, por favor, eu estou de volta, está tudo bem, tá? Não precisa se preocupar assim, eu já atrasei o aluguel pra você alguma vez? - Dizia o garoto, olhando para ela momentaneamente para tentar esconder a culpa antes de começar a andar pelo quarto, começando a juntar alguns pertences ali no chão de pedra.

\- Halian, não é sobre atrasar o aluguel e você sabe disso, se algum dia você morrer por aí e não voltar, isso não vai pesar no meu bolso, mas sim na minha consciência- e o que está arrumando? E por que você... Está cheirando à bicho? - Perguntou a mulher, que estranhou a movimentação de Hal pelo quarto, observando o garoto juntando roupas, um pouco de comida, e um ou outro objeto dentro de uma trouxa de roupa.

\- Ah, eu vou sair numa viagem rápida, vou levar alguns dias apenas, mas logo estou de volta- - O garoto começava a dizer, virando para dar de cara com uma expressão ainda mais brava da mulher que lhe fazia companhia.

\- Você está mentindo pra mim, Halian? Para onde vai então? Por que vai sozinho, senão Kassim teria me avisado. - A mulher dizia, seu olhar cheio de irritação e um pouco de decepção, a fazendo parecer bem mais nova do que realmente era. Encarado por esta, o rapaz apenas quebrava a linha de visão, olhando para baixo novamente. - Fale comigo, garoto. Eu sou... A síndica desse lugar. Me preocupo com você. - Dizia a mulher, quase como se estivesse se segurando para não dizer outra coisa. O garoto olhava para ela, com uma mistura estranha de emoções em seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo uma alegria agridoce e uma tristeza profunda e angustiada, e então apenas sorria, cansaço em seus olhos:

\- São só assuntos pessoais, senhora Aliyah, alguns problemas que eu tenho que resolver. Mas juro que volto logo, uma semana no máximo! - Dizia ele, tentando tranquilizar a mulher, que apenas observava o garoto enquanto seu coração apertava, certamente suspeitando de suas palavras mas desistindo de insistir mais.

\- Tudo bem, Halian. Assim que voltar, eu quero ser avisada, e se em uma semana não estiver aqui, suas coisas vão estar na rua quando voltar. - A mulher dizia, escondendo suas emoções atrás de uma expressão séria e profissional, e se levantava, andando em direção à saída.

\- Pode deixar, senhora Aliyah! Até logo, trago uma lembrancinha! - O garoto dizia, vendo a mulher saindo. Assim que já não podia ouvir os passos dela do lado de fora, então, o garoto começava a se mover rapidamente, continuando a encher aquela trouxa de pano, uma mala improvisada para alguém que não tinha dinheiro para uma mochila, e respirava fundo para segurar as lágrimas que sentia surgir em seus olhos, seu peito doendo por ter mentido tão descaradamente para aquela que provavelmente teria sido o mais perto que já teve de uma mãe. Colocava ali comida, um cantil cheio de água, um pedaço generoso de corda que havia comprado há muito tempo, algumas velas e resina para fazer tochas, um cobertor fino, algumas facas, terminando o processo com um nó solto na ponta do pano da trouxa, usando o espaço para pendurar aquilo para trás de seu pescoço. Assoprava então a chama do candeeiro da parede, mergulhando sua pequena morada em completa escuridão, e saia pela porta sem se dar ao trabalho de tranca-la. Não havia nada de valor real deixado para trás.

As ruas do bairro pobre também estavam mergulhadas na escuridão da noite quando o jovem pisava do lado de fora, tendo demorado o suficiente para o Sol se esconder atrás do horizonte. O amálgama de casas precárias onde vivia se tornava um lugar labiríntico durante a noite, formado de estreitas ruas e corredores que pareciam passar por entre centenas de casas, suas entradas escondidas em meio às paredes obscurecidas e suas existências esquecidas se não pelas risadas, tosses e vozes vindas de trás das paredes finas, deixando claro que em qualquer uma das precárias cabanas onde os menos afortunados de Tel'Oren, podia existir tanto uma família pobre mas feliz dividindo uma janta, quanto um velho à beira da morte ou alguém escondendo um corpo em seu tendal. Na estreita rua em meio a essas mesmas paredes finas, Halian andava quase agachado, receoso, e naquela noite as conversas e vozes, sinais de vida dentro daquelas casas, não pareciam presentes. Não era como se a cidade estivesse dormindo, mas sim como se ela estivesse segurando o fôlego, esperando algo acontecer.

O objetivo do rapaz, se esgueirando pelas vielas daquele lugar, era chegar até a entrada dos esgotos da cidade, um lugar construído acima de enormes aquedutos antigos de uma era antes do grande Cataclisma. Mal'Azhar, um país desértico, recebia sua água de um enorme rio que descia de sua nascente nas altas montanhas negras ao nordeste do continente, e que cortavam o país até o mar se dividindo em rios menores e empossando em alguns poucos lagos também, e aquele aqueduto havia sido construído para vazar água de um lago próximo, a civilização se movendo junto com a construção deste pelo conforto que a existência do aqueduto trazia. Na concepção do rapaz, se esconder ali por uma ou duas semanas seria o suficiente para despistar os Sicarius pelo momento.

Seus pensamentos e planos, entretanto, eram interrompidos quando uma pequena faca de arremesso acertava uma parede encardida ao seu lado enquanto descia por uma estreita escadaria, um tropeço salvando seu pescoço, e sua cabeça virava para olhar por cima do ombro, podendo ver no mínimo 6 figuras encapuzadas em cima dos telhados o observando em silêncio:

\- Droga..! - Escapava de Hal em um sussurro, seus passos cautelosos se tornando desesperados, o garoto correndo por entre as ruas e escadarias, pulando degraus e virando desesperadamente pelas ruas, enquanto ouvia os sons de facas assoviando pelo ar e perfurando o chão e as paredes por onde passava, e em alguns momentos até mesmo passando raspando pelo garoto, deixando rasgos e cortes em suas roupas e em sua pele. Se não fosse pelo manto da noite, as ruas estreitas e confusas e seus movimentos rápidos, Halian teria se tornado uma almofada de alfinetes bem ali.

Se alguém aparecia em seu caminho, não importando o quão mal encarado fosse o sujeito, Halian apenas continuava a correr, e rapidamente as pessoas em seu caminho entendiam o motivo, notando as figuras no telhado e imitando as ações do garoto com direito a gritos de susto. Como quase qualquer noite naquele lugar, um crime seria cometido, mas não seria bonito ou discreto de nenhuma forma.

Já estava um tanto quanto alarmado já que começava a perceber que o peso de sua trouxa de pertences parecia ficar mais leve, uma das adagas arremessadas provavelmente tendo deixado um corte nela por onde seus pertences estavam caindo, mas as preocupações do garoto só aumentavam, entretanto, quando uma das figuras saltava em sua frente, brandindo um punhal e avançando para cima dele:

\- Fica parado. - A voz rouca da figura anunciava, de dentro do manto escuro saindo uma mão segurando uma cimitarra curvada de ferro que cruzava o ar num arco diagonal, errando a cabeça de Halian por alguns centímetros enquanto o garoto praticamente se jogava para trás, seu cotovelo e sua perna batendo com força no chão enquanto ele aproveitava ter caído de lado para se levantar e continuar correndo, a dor de sua queda súbita no chão o fazendo trincar os dentes. A figura com a cimitarra apenas avançava atrás do garoto, e Hal sabia que logo teria que lidar com mais do que um.

\- H-hah, vocês não tem mais o que fazer não? - Perguntou o garoto em tom de deboche em meio à arfagem de sua respiração, seu passo acelerado o mantendo vivo enquanto as botas pesadas dos perseguidores soavam à sua volta.

A única resposta que recebia das figuras encapuzadas era o zumbido de lâminas cortando pelo ar, desviando de golpes contra sua vida de poucos em poucos segundos, suas mãos constantemente procurando o apoio das paredes das vielas enquanto seus pés deslizavam pelos ladrilhos de pedra, e o garoto sabia que um passo em falso e sua vida terminaria naquele lugar. Por sua sorte, estava perto das estradas do aqueduto, utilizado como um esgoto pela cidade, e lá sabia que era só questão de tempo até despistar os Sicarius.

Os corredores estreitos da cidade baixa iam descendo cada vez mais, como se estivessem mergulhando na terra, e logo Halian e os assassinos entraram naquela singela parte do lugar onde nem durante o dia os raios de sol conseguiam alcançar, pulando por entre seres humanos jogadores em meio à trapos ou dependentes químicos desacordados algumas vezes em seu caminho, a única fonte de luz tocando a silhueta destes sendo de lanternas que ficavam penduradas no teto de tantos em tantos metros. Halian sabia exatamente onde queria ir, e os perseguidores percebiam isso, apertando o passo ainda mais, mirando suas lâminas nos lugares para onde previam que Hal iria se mover.

Após abaixar por um corte horizontal, então, o garoto entrava para dentro de um túnel em meio às paredes de tijolos de pedra, e os homens seguiam atrás, se deparando com um longo corredor de pedra com um caminho de cada lado, um pequeno corpo de água iluminado pelas lanternas suspensas escorrendo no meio do espaço estreito e impedindo que passassem para o outro lado sem utilizar uma pequena plataforma que podiam ver mais à frente, para onde Halian parecia estar correndo. No fim do túnel, podiam notar que a passagem parecia abrir para um túnel maior, e a água parecia ter uma pequena queda, sinalizando a presença de escadas.

Outra faca atravessava o ar em sua direção, terminando de rasgar a trouxa em seu pescoço e derrubando seus pertences pelo chão de pedra, alguns até caindo na água e sendo levados pelo fluxo:

\- Ah, merda..! - Exclamava o garoto, seus passos travando subitamente com aquilo, seus olhos se enchendo de raiva. Impulsivamente, o garoto estendeu a mão para baixo, pegando uma de suas facas que haviam caído quando o pano arrebentou, e se virou para os homens. Eles não tinham mais o solo mais alto, não tinham como atingi-lo pelo flanco, e desde que pudesse evitar as adagas de arremesso, poderia enfrentá-los um por um. - Não vou deixar covardes que se escondem embaixo de capuzes me forçarem a me esconder. Vai ser vocês agora, e aquele que matou meu pai amanhã. - Dizia Hal, empunhando a faca ao contrário, sua lâmina apontada para os encapuzados, enquanto tencionava seus joelhos e estendia uma de suas mãos para trás, se preparando para enfrentá-los.

Os homens davam todos um passo a frente, quase sincronizados, e todos que já não tinham suas espadas em mão as puxavam para fora das guardas, soando como um assovio metálico:

\- Como quiser. - A figura mais à frente falava, sua voz soando rouca e forçada. A lâmina de sua cimitarra reluzia sob as lanternas, refletindo como a superfície escura da água, e o relevo de um escorpião podia ser visto. Uma das duas lâminas seria tingida de vermelho nos próximos segundos, e Halian torcia para que não fosse ele, afinal de contas, tinha alguém preocupado o esperando voltar.


End file.
